makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
XrozGrinders: The Animation
XrozGrinders: The Animation (クロスグラインダ- ザ アニメーション, Kurosuguraindaa Za Animēshon, Pronounced Cross Grinders: The Animation) is an AU Japanese-American/Canadian crossover Anime series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks. The series will be a crossover of Atomic Betty, Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, 6teen, Eureka Seven and Rocket Power. The series will be rated TV-14 in the Toonami Airing on both AtomicRanger97 Network and NaruIchi97 Anitoku as Toonami XD. About The Show The series is similar to IchokaSuzumi666's The Six Warriors of the Six Worlds crossover series but differently with a Tiger & Bunny, Power Rangers mashed up with Eureka Seven twist. It's the fourth anime crossover series from the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise since Transformers: Unicron Chronicles, Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and Amazing Adventure! and containing the same animation as Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Blue Exorcist and Eureka Seven. Plot Chaz Lang´s life has been so normal, Skating with any of his friends, being in love with Betty, always not getting along with her sister, everything was an awesome normal life for him. But suddenly, an unknown force found by Maximus IQ brought 5 additional universes as the Rocket Power universe, The Wild Grinders Universe, The Eureka Seven Universe, The 6teen Universe and the Kick Buttowski universe. As Chaz´s life has been turned upside down, he meets up with Renton, Kick, Jude, Lil´ Rob and Otto. When their universes are in danger by being taken over by Maximus IQ, Anemone, Stubford and Brad along with their minions, Chaz and the other four join Renton in their adventure as they will join the Gekkostate. Will they succeed on saving their universes or die trying? Characters The characters of the series. Main Characters *Chaz Lang Nobuhiko Okamoto, Scott McCord (English) *Lil' Rob (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Rob Dyrdek English) *Renton Thurston (CV: Yuko Sanpei, Johnny Yong Bosch English) *Jude Lizowski (CV: Keiichi Nanba, Christian Potenza English) *Clarence "Kick" Buttowski (CV: Nobutoshi Canna, Charlie Schlatter English) *Oswald "Otto" Rocket (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga, Joseph Ashton English) Antagonists *Maximus IQ (CV: Hiroshi Iwasaki, Colin Fox English) *Anemone (CV: Ami Koshimizu, Kari Wahlgren English *Stubford (CV: Rica Matsumoto, Erin Fitzgerald English) *Dewey Novak (CV: Koji Tsujitani, Kim Strauss English) *Brad Buttowski (CV: Hidekazu Ichinose, Danny Cooksey English) *Track Hucksterball (CV: Hiroki Takahashi, Cam Clarke English) *Ronaldo (CV: Hiro Yuki, Simon Helberg English) Major/Supporting Characters *Admiral DeGill (CV: Yuzuru Fujimoto, Adrian Truss English) *Sparky (CV: Kosuke Okano, Rick Miller English) *X-5 (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Bruce Hunter English) *Betty Barrett (CV: Yoko Honna, Tajja Isen English) *Noah Parker (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Laurie Elliott English) *Paloma (CV: Yukana, Alexandra Lai English) *Sam (CV: Aya Hisakawa, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Penelope Lang (CV: Megumi Hazeyama, Catherine Disher English) *Regeena Peterson (CV: Minami Takayama, Leah Cudmore English) *Meaty (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Sterling "Steelo" Brim English) *Goggles (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama, Yuri Lowenthal English) *Emo Crys (CV: Miyu Irino, Cam Clarke English) *Jay Jay (CV: Daisuke Kishio, Kel Mitchell English) *Jack Knife (CV: Soichiro Hoshi, Yuri Lowenthal English) *Spitball (CV: Ken Takeuchi, Yuri Lowenthal English) *Flipz (CV: Aya Endo, Chanel West Coast English) *Denise (CV: Yui Horie, Erin Fitzgerald English) *Gene (CV: Yuzuru Fujimoto, Rob Dyrdek English) *Patty (CV: Masako Nozawa, Erin Fitzgerald English) *Eureka (CV: Kaori Nazuka, Stephanie Sheh English) *Holland Novak (CV: Keiji Fujiwara, Crispin Freeman English) *Talho Yuuki (CV: Michiko Neya, Kate Higgins English) *Matthieu (CV: Akio Nakamura, Kirk Thornton English) *Hilda (CV: Mayumi Asano, Megan Hollingshead English) *Stoner (CV: Yasunori Matsumoto, Doug Stone English) *Ken-Goh (CV: Tamio Oki, Kyle Hebert English) *Mischa (CV: Yoko Soumi, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn English) *Jonesy Garcia (CV: Nozomu Sasaki, Terry McGurrin English) *Wyatt Williams (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Jess Gibbons English) *Nikki Wong (CV: Makoto Tsumura, Stacey DePass English) *Jen Masterson (CV: Ryoko Shiraishi, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Caitlin Cooke (CV: Megumi Takamoto, Brooke D'Orsay English) *Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (CV: Kouki Miyata, Ulises Cuadra English) *Regina "Reggie" Rocket (CV: Satomi Satou, Shayna Fox English) *Samuel "Squid" Dullard (CV: Yumiko Kobayashi, Sean Marquette English) *Ray Rocket (CV: Akio Otsuka, Johnny Kassir English) *Tito Makani (CV: Norio Wakamoto, Mike Pollock English) *Gunther Magnuson (CV: ???, Matt L. Jones English) *Brianna Buttowski (CV: Suzuko Mimori, Grey DeLisle English) *Harold Buttowski (CV: Kouichi Yamadera, Bryan Stephanek English) *Honey Buttowski (CV: ???, Kari Wahlgren English) *Jackie "Wacky Jackie" Wackerman (CV: Ayana Taketatsu, Maria Bamford English) *Kendall Perkins (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Emily Osment English) *Wade (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Eric Christian Olsen English) *Mr. Vickle (CV: Jouji Nakata, John DiMaggio English) Episodes The series will premiere in November 2012 in Japan and in North America in February 2013 by an english dub produced by the distributor with a distribution by Aniplex of America in Association with NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studios. It will air on Manichi Broadcast Service along with Koga & Naga in Japan as well as NaruIchi97 Anitoku in America. The series will have 3 seasons and 13 episodes per season. Category:Anime Series Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series